disney_junior_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy of the Nightmare
'''Candy of the Nightmare '''is the 5th episode of Disney Junior: The animated series. Summary Uh oh, seems like one of the workers of Gummy Crowns must of putted in some "Nightmare effect" which makes people turn into a nightmarish version of them. It's up to Connor, Greg and Kwazii to stop these nightmarish characters. Plot The episode begins with a worker of the Gummy Crown factory putting in the wrong ingredient that makes the candy have a "nightmare effect" to the people who eat the candy in the pack. He says that he putted the wrong ingredient, but due to how the Gummy Clown looks average with the effect, the other workers say that it's fine and it doesn't have a wrong ingredient. It cuts to Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia about to buy there new Gummy Crowns. After getting the Gummy Clowns they got, Amaya, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully start to eat the Gummy Crowns which contain the nightmare effect the worker must of added. For Connor, Captain Jake, Greg and Sofia, there Gummy Crowns didn't have the nightmare effect. Later at 2:00 am, Connor was sleeping until he heard a strange sound from outside, it showed a figure of Amaya, with all her teeth being sharp, making Connor scared about what's even happening. He got his flashlight and shined at the figure, but it wasn't a shadow figure, it was actually Amaya. Amaya looked like she now had sharp claws, creepy eyes, bulky arms, barefoot with sharp toenails and a owl like head. Connor shined the light on Amaya to scare her, once he did that, Skully flyed in and it happened to him to. Skully now had a terror bird like beak, razor sharp wings like a Stymphalian bird, sharp claws on his feet and shining creepy eyes. Skully appeared flying outside of Connor's house, then he launched himself to Connor so he can catch him, but he was defeated when Connor shut the window to prevent him from catching him. Izzy was in Connor's stairway where him and his friends come down to meet there parents, she had the same thing that happened to her. Izzy had razor sharp claws, sharp teeth, very old shoes, a broken pixie dust bag and bulky legs. Connor then shut the door and locked it to prevent her from getting into the room. Connor checked his closet and he didn't see anything before he flashed his flashlight. But when he did that, he saw Cubby screaming at him, which also had the nightmare effect. Cubby now had bulky arms and legs, eyes that have a little bit of sharp teeth on them and sharp teeth with 3 sets of them. All of the characters that had the nightmare effect, which was Izzy, Amaya, Cubby and Skully also had torn clothing. Connor closed the closet to prevent Cubby from attacking him and he was so scare on what was even happened. So then he calls Four to screech Amaya, Four was too scare to screech Amaya so he left saying that he just can't because of there look by now. Connor then realize that he can turn into Catboy, so he did and then got to the cat mobile to call Greg and Captain Jake. Greg turned to Gekko and Captain Jake turned to Fishboy, Catboy says that now we have to figure out a plan to stop Amaya, Izzy, Cubby and Skully from harming any citizens of Disney Junior town.